


A Stucky Valentine's Day

by Capaxinfiniticas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Less than 1000 words, M/M, Valentine's Day, Worried Bucky Barnes, bucky not knowing what to get steve, bucky worried and fretting, but theyre not dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9741440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capaxinfiniticas/pseuds/Capaxinfiniticas
Summary: When Natasha reminds Bucky that today is Valentine's Day, he struggles to figure out what to get Steve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks and I'm sorry. This was written for a friend on Tumblr.

So much had changed in 70 years. Gas was more expensive and toothbrushes were now electronic. The only thing that changed for the better, luckily, was the food. There was one thing, however, one constant in his life, that had changed for the worsw. Bucky had wished Steve had stayed the same- the same skinny Brooklyn kid that wasn't one to shy away from a fight. However, like all soldiers, Steve had seen hell, more than most people should ever see in a lifetime. Sometimes, it was as if Bucky didn't even know him at all.

And that's why he paled when Natasha asked him what he and Steve were doing for Valentine's Day.

"V-Valentine's Day? T-that's when again?" He sputtered.

"Today?" Natasha squinted her eyes at him, and then realized what the issue was. "You have no idea what to do, do you?"

He shook his head. "It's been more than 70 years, Nat! I don't even know what he likes anymore, if he still likes the same things he used to. Besides, we're not really dating, so it would be weird."

"First of all, calm down. Second, if a man defies an entire government and his own friends for you, he's in love with you. Trust me. Third, why you don't you just ask him what he wants?"

"That's not good enough," he cried. "It's supposed to be special, from the heart. It's gonna look like I don't know him at all!" Bucky paused for a moment. "What would you get him?"

"Nothing 'cause he's not my boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend either," Bucky mumbled while Nat just rolled her eyes. " C'mon, Natasha, work with me here!"

She threw her hands in the air. "I don't _know_ , Barnes. Steve's not the easiest person to get to open up. But maybe some of the other guys have ideas; why don't you ask them?"

Bucky thanked her, giving her a swift kiss on the cheek, before running off.

Five long hours later, Bucky was standing in Steve's living room with the roses and iPod Wanda offered, the chocolates Vision suggested, and the candles Bruce thought might "lighten the mood" (pun intended). Bucky was in the middle of lighting the last of the candle when the door opened.

Steve looked shocked to see roses and candles covering every surface of his apartment while Chiristina Perri's "A Thousand Years" played softly in the background.

"Uh, hey, Buck? What's all this for?"

Bucky stood uncertainly, wringing his hands together. "Happy... happy Valentine's Day, Steve."

Steve cracked a small smile. "All of this is for me?"

Bucky blanched. "Oh God. You hate it."

"No, no, no! Bucky, I-"

"I knew it was too much. Is it the bear? I don't know, man, Tony said something about a giant stuffed bear and Thor said it would definitely help so I went to like five different stores to get you one, let me tell you those things were _not_ easy to track down. But id you hate them, I'll-"

"Bucky!" Steve laughed, grabbing hold of his face. "It's perfect. Thank you."

They stood there for a moment, testing waters. Bucky held his breath, waiting for Steve to move. Slowly, he did. Steve leaned in and kissed Bucky, who melted underneath him. He sighed and kissed him harder. Christina Perri sang on, long forgotten by the two men.

_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid.  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more _

"I love you," Bucky whispered. 

Steve pulled away and stared into Bucky's eyes. "There's a carnival halfway across town. Hey about we go and spend all our money trying to win that stuffed bear a friend, okay?"

Bucky laughed and nodded. "Sounds great. However, I'm pretty sure it was you who spent our rent money trying to impress Peggy."

Steve looked agahst. "Hold up. How many times did you spend our bus money trying to impress Nellie? Or was it Minnie? I can never remember."

Bucky scoffed and shoved him. "Whatever. I still kick your ass at the ring toss."

"No you don't!"

Bucky laughed and flew out the door. "We'll see! Try to keep up, Rogers!"

"Barnes! Get back here!"


End file.
